


Night of Horror

by 10Blue10



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon rampage, Explicit Language, Gang Rape, I'm not insane I swear, I'm so sorry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Own Risk, Threat of castration/genital mutilation, Violent Sex, WTF did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Blue10/pseuds/10Blue10
Summary: I'm so sorry. The plot bunnies made me do it. They were all "You write smut now. You should write some what's it called, wangst. Write the NSFW missing scene from Hearts Broken. The gang r*** scene. And make it as depraved and horrifying as possible. What could go wrong?"I know this wasn't what you asked for. And those of you who did ask for this, you know who you are, I hope you're happy.There will be happy smut coming soon...ish. Eventually.





	Night of Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and this is purely a work of fiction. The author does not condone rape in any form.

“Let go of me! Let-mmph!” Hiccup’s desperate screams were abruptly cut off when the third hunter stuffed a gag into his mouth. They’d already pulled off the peg so even if he could get away, he wouldn’t get far. Hiccup still struggled with all his might, trying to wrench himself free, unable to just lie down and give up without a fight. He couldn’t stand the thought of just letting them rape him.

One hunter had Hiccup’s thighs pinned against their torso; the other had his arms hooked with theirs. In this manner they carried him like a deer slung on a stick up through the ship and into some kind of storeroom. Then they unceremoniously dropped him on the floor. Hiccup winced and quickly rolled into a crouch, struggling to stand on one foot. The second hunter kicked him. 

“Bout time we got some fresh meat” the third hunter drawled. “Right, thrall. You gonna strip off like a good slut, or do we have to do it for you?” he asked. 

Hiccup glared up at the men, the monsters, in abject hatred. A strange, desperate resistance had flared up inside him; he knew it would only make things worse, but he had nothing left to lose. “Go to Niflheim” he growled. 

“Suit yourself. Let’s unwrap our prize, shall we?” the third hunter, Creep, said to his fellows. They all advanced on him; Hiccup scrambled backwards, but there was nowhere to go. He was trapped, cornered. The hunters grabbed him; he tried to hold onto his clothes, but they tore his hands away, and then the garments, the tunic and trousers and underwear, and he was helpless to stop it. 

Two of the hunters forced him to his knees with vice like grips on his arms. Creep leered at him, looking down pointedly. Hiccup felt his face turn crimson. “Well, what d’you know? It’s not a little baby dick” the monster cooed mockingly. The others guffawed, and Hiccup blushed even harder, screwing his eyes shut, unwilling to look at them. Why did this have to happen to him?

Knuckles cracked over his cheek, throwing his head to the side. “Keep your eyes open, thrall. Do you know what we’re gonna do to you?” Creep asked rhetorically. “We’re gonna come in your mouth, and we’re gonna come in your ass, and we’re gonna make _you_ come all over this floor. See those stains? That’s where the other sluts spilled their seed. You should have heard ‘em moaning.” 

Hiccup felt bile rise into his throat at the idea. “I’ll bite down” he threatened. 

“Ooh, tough guy! You think we haven’t heard that before? We’re gonna make this real clear” said Creep. The two hunters kneeling on either side of him pulled out small, sharp daggers and held them against _very sensitive_ body parts. “You’re gonna do what we tell you to do, and swallow what we make you swallow, or we’re gonna cut off your balls and make you _eat_ them. Got it?” 

Hating himself, them even moreso, Hiccup reluctantly answered “….Yes, sir.” It might have been an empty threat, if not for the daggers right on his crotch. As galling as having to service these monsters would be, the thought of them _actually_ castrating him and making him eat his own testicles – he wouldn’t put such an abhorrent act of depravity past them – made Hiccup want to vomit. 

He actually dry-heaved a bit, but thankfully they ignored him. “I’ll go first” Creep declared, undoing his belt. “You two stretch him out. If we tear into him too much and he gets sick, the chief’ll have _our_ heads. We gotta do this properly.” The man tugged his penis free of the confines of his trousers. It was already half hard. He waggled it in Hiccup’s face and singsonged “Open wide, cock-slut.”

Hiccup flinched. Against his will, his mouth began to open slowly. He couldn’t bring himself to…one of the monsters pinched his nose shut, the other squeezed his balls. Hiccup gasped reflexively. Creep’s cock slipped between his jaws, and he gagged. It felt like a raw sausage dipped in seawater had been shoved down his throat. He choked on the reek of stale urine and sweat. 

Could Toothless feel his disgust and humiliation? Hiccup was almost glad the dragon was unconscious. He wanted Toothless; but he didn’t want Toothless to see him like this. They had let go of his arms, but he didn’t dare move. He just clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms. Creep gripped his head in both hands and thrust shallowly, legs braced apart against the rock of the ship. 

“We don’t have all night, slut. Make me hard” he ordered. Shuddering, Hiccup closed his mouth around the man’s penis. He sucked on it, curled his tongue around it, loathing every second. Bitter tears filled his tight closed eyes. The other hunters undid their belts and grabbed his wrists, curling his fingers around their own shafts. He could barely keep his balance, shuddering in revulsion. 

“Start rubbing, thrall” the hunter on the right growled into his ear. The man demonstrated by grasping Hiccup’s still flaccid cock and pumping his fist up and down. Hiccup whimpered. Helpless, he began to stroke and squeeze the other two shafts, whilst sucking on the one in his mouth. It was hard to find a rhythm and do both at once. Worse still, unwanted heat began to pool in his groin. 

No, no, no. He couldn’t be getting turned on by this. He didn’t _want_ to be touched. The hunter on his left groped at his ass, squeezing both buttocks and pulling them apart, fingering his hole. He couldn’t grit his teeth like he wanted to; instead he had to suck the cock in his mouth even harder. He felt first one, then two lubed fingers push their way inside him, and grunted at the pain. 

The hunter curled and pumped and scissored those fingers, sending jolts up his spine. One hand fondled his balls, clenching around them painfully if he stopped rubbing the stiff flesh of their cocks. Another hand rubbed his cock, which to his horror, he could feel getting hard. How could he be aroused by this? Hiccup detested his own body for betraying him, for daring to _enjoy_ this torment.

Yet another finger was forced into his hole. Hiccup was mortified to hear himself moan, in pain, but also in pleasure. “Hear that? The little slut likes it” said the monster stretching out his hole. “Don’t ya? Betcha love having my fingers in your ass. You’re gonna love having our cocks in your ass even more. We’re gonna go balls deep and ride you like the horse – I mean, whore – you are.” 

Hiccup let out a sob. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. Of all the things he’d had to endure since being captured, this was the worst. He was nauseous, in pain – yet also aroused. What was wrong with him? His hips twitched, thrusting against his will. The man’s hand was shoved up his ass. His mouth was still full of now hard cock. Tears and sweat trickled down his face. 

Creep came without warning, seed spilling forth into Hiccup’s throat. He choked and gulped, swallowing it even though he wanted to spit. The monster stretching his hole prodded some bit deep inside him and he orgasmed, screaming around the cock in his jaws, lights bursting behind his eyes, shaking all over. Just as he started to panic – he couldn’t breathe! – Creep pulled away. 

They let go of him and he fell forwards, almost slipping in his own cum on the floor. Everything hurt, and they hadn’t even been inside him yet. Hiccup’s stomach lurched and he retched, throwing up semen along with the little he’d eaten that day. “I’m sorry” he gasped out, shaking, tears running down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, please…n-no more…please” he begged desperately. 

“What’s that, thrall? You want more?” one of the hunters asked mockingly.

“No. _No_ ” he pleaded helplessly, as two of them grabbed his arms and hauled him upright. They dragged him over to an empty, overturned crate and forced him to lean over it; the crate’s edge dug painfully into his hips and stomach. 

Creep ordered “Spread your legs.” Whimpering, Hiccup struggled to obey, but he only had one foot. He couldn’t hold his left leg up at the right angle. The other two hunters held his limbs in place, even as they jeered at him for being a cripple, for being damaged goods. The worst part was that he _would_ be after this ordeal. Even if he could escape, would Astrid want him when she knew?

He gripped the crate tightly with both hands, trying to brace himself for the penetration. Two rough hands pushed the cheeks of his ass apart, and he felt the head of Creep’s cock press against his hole. There was a pause that stretched on far too long; then the monster rammed his hips forward, shoving his cock deep into Hiccup’s ass in one thrust. Hiccup screamed in agony. 

Creep shifted his footing and began to thrust; not the shallow thrusts like before but deep and hard and fast. He leaned forwards and supported his weight on Hiccup’s back, setting the scars of his old lash-marks on fire. Hiccup grit his teeth until it felt like they might crack. The hunter on his right stopped holding his foot down and came to his head, forcing his mouth open and slipping their cock in. 

Sickened, he began to lick and suck at the stiff, salty flesh. Without being told. What was _wrong_ with him?! “There’s a good little whore. Aah, that feels _nice_. We should’ve used the whelp as a sex toy ages ago. How’s he feel your end?”

“Hot and tight, just the way I like it.” Creep moaned horribly, thrusting harder. Hiccup groaned and sobbed at the same time, his skin crawling with disgust. Every part of his body ached to the bone. His back was on fire. He felt sick. The third hunter started touching him again. They kept talking, describing in graphic detail all the things they could do to him, that they could force him to do. 

Being enslaved was one thing; he hated it, but he could handle it. Being used as a sex toy, reduced to little more than a living doll for them to fuck…Hiccup didn’t think he could cope with that. Especially if Toothless would feel it too. Why couldn’t Toothless save him? He wished his dragon could save him. Even if it meant he saw Hiccup reduced to this sweating, moaning, grovelling mess.

Then the second hunter came and he gagged, choking. They told him to keep it down and pulled out; Hiccup forced himself to swallow, cringing at the feel of the liquid sliding down his throat. He struggled not to vomit it back up again. Then Creep came inside him and he shivered, it felt _so wrong_ and yet it felt good and he was a shameful slut who deserved to be fucked senseless…

Hiccup came hard, vision whiting out, screaming. When it was over he lay slumped over the crate in a state of shock, trembling. The monsters heaved him off and dumped him on the floor at their feet. Hiccup curled into the foetal position, arms wrapped around himself, and stared into space. They were arguing over who got to screw him next. He couldn’t muster the energy to care. 

He wished he could just pass out. They’d probably still rape him in his sleep, but at least he wouldn’t have to be there. A powerful ire flooded through him, but he didn’t have the strength to react, or figure out why he was suddenly so angry. Not until he heard a familiar noise. An oscillating shriek, that sounded unusually close. Almost as if…and then the storeroom door exploded in fire.

Hiccup flinched from the heat, but he was compelled to look – and felt a strange mixture of relief and terror as Toothless charged into the room, snarling, slavering, slit-pupilled. The relief was short lived, but the terror got worse when the dragon, incandescent with rage, lunged at the nearest hunter and ripped his claws into the man’s throat, making them choke and drown in their own blood. 

The Night Fury leapt on the second hunter and sank his fangs into the arm holding a blade, bearing them to the ground and clawing at their chest, tearing their heart out. The third hunter tried to flee; the Night Fury pinned them and closed his great jaws over their head even as they screamed for mercy. He tore and wrenched at the man’s neck until there was a terrible cracking sound. 

Hiccup watched the savagery in horror, unable to look away. He could barely wrap his head around the idea of Toothless – sweet, gentle, loving Toothless – so utterly vicious and mad. The dragon saw him, and Hiccup froze, terrified. At the sight of him, Toothless’ pupils expanded and he crooned, but Hiccup flinched back, curling into himself. Things sounded further away every second.

Shouting. Snarling. Running boots. A shadow fell over him. More yells – he thought, it was hard to tell, everything was fuzzy. He hurt. He felt sick. There was a small shriek and a thump. Toothless? No…Hiccup heaved himself up and reached a weak hand out towards the unconscious dragon. The whole room spun upside down. He swayed on the spot, eyes rolling in his skull, and fainted. 

Hiccup could take and think no more. He had reached his breaking point.


End file.
